Terapias y aquellas dudas
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Evidencias claras, dudas con nombre propio, una investigación a lo Sherlock y una terapia ardiente. Fic dedicado a Aster125.   *Lemon Content*
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic va dedicado a Aster125, a la amistad incondicional que me regala día a día, a su compañía, a las largas conversaciones que hemos tenido, y de las cuales surgen pequeñas locuras que hacen que mi Musa vuele alto. **_

_**¡Te quiero, hermanita!**_

**:::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo Uno.**

-¡Eh, chicos!- Ryo corrió el último tramo de la cancha que lo separaba de Genzo y Taro. Los alcanzó justo antes de que ambos entraran al camerino a prepararse para el partido de esa tarde.- ¿Podrían esperarme un momento?- decía mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y tomaba aire.

-Eres muy lento, Ishizaki- le respondió Genzo, mirándole. Ryo hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al comentario.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryo?- preguntó Taro que lo miraba entre curioso y confundido.

Ryo respiró profundo. Alzó la barbilla e infló el pecho de orgullo, dispuesto a hablar. Lo hacía cada que lograba captar la atención, sintiéndose importante. El gesto hizo que Genzo retomara el rumbo hacia el camerino.

-¡Wakabayashi! ¿Acaso no escucharás lo que tengo por decir?

Genzo se volvió por un instante. Le miró por encima del hombro y le contestó.

-Nunca lo he hecho, Ishizaki. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora?

-Calla, engreído, y vuelve aquí que ha de interesarte.

Taro le envío una mirada de "Por favor, no me dejes solo, aquí, con este" a Genzo, que hizo que este regresara hasta el lugar donde estaban los otros dos.

-Bien, ¿qué se supone que sepas tú que deba importarme?- preguntó Genzo, cruzándose de brazos.

Ryo se acercó más, hasta hacer una ronda con sus compañeros. Luego susurró despacio, con misterio:

-¿Ustedes no creen que Tsubasa está comportándose "rarito"?

Genzo y Taro se miraron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Taro, bastante serio.

-¡"Rarito", hombre!- Ryo elevó la voz- así como… Gay.

Taro frunció el ceño. Genzo volteó los ojos cansinamente y se echó su maleta deportiva al hombro.

-Deja de decir tonterías acerca del capitán, Ryo. El que haya terminado con Sanae no significa que sea gay, ¿entendido?- Taro le habló fuerte, y luego volvió su camino hacia el camerino.

-No son tonterías, ¡es en serio!- Ishizaki volvió a correr detrás de ellos- Eso de terminar con Sanae, justo cuando Roberto vuelve…- Taro y Genzo se detuvieron. Ryo volvió a alcanzarles, y nuevamente hicieron la ronda. -¿No les parece sospechoso?- decía Ishizaki en tono intrigante.

-A lo mejor terminó con Sanae para poder jugar bien en el extranjero y no dejarle esperando- concluyó Genzo. Taro aprobaba la teoría asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso no es, Wakabayashi. Recuerda que Sanae es capaz de esperarle o de irse con él, así sea al barrio chino, a la Antártida, al estrecho de Bering, o en el peor de los casos: a Brasil, a bailar Samba en las favelas.

Taro detuvo su gesto de asentimiento, y miró fijamente a Ryo, y luego a Genzo que ahora miraba un punto fijo hacia el horizonte.

-Déjate de cuentos, Ishizaki. ¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir que Tsubasa es gay?

-Bien, vale. Si no quieren creerme, es problema de ustedes, pero ahora en el camerino se darán cuenta que no miento.

Genzo y Taro negaron con la cabeza y entraron al camerino. Ishizaki y sus demencias. Aunque no caía mal comprobar.

-¿Y ustedes porqué tardaron tanto?- Matsuyama les hablaba con aire reprobatorio- Dentro de poco inicia el partido y no están preparados.

-Relax, Hikaru. Yo los detuve un minuto. Ya sabes, asuntos importantes de alta confidencialidad- reconoció Ryo, sintiéndose importante una vez más por haber captado la atención de todos.

-Comadreando, como tres cotillas de barrio- exclamó Kojiro con la cabeza metida en su casillero.

-Eh, Hyuga, es que nosotros si tenemos vida social- respondió Genzo dejando a un lado su maleta y quitándose la camiseta.

Se escuchó un "uuuh" general de parte de todos los demás. Kojiro cerró su casillero de un portazo, y se acercó a Genzo con aire amenazador.

-¿Qué decías, niño pijo?

Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, retándose con la mirada.

-¡Ya basta!- interrumpió Tsubasa- No hay necesidad de pelear, chicos. No antes de un partido. Necesitamos estar en armonía para lograr la victoria.

Se hizo un silencio forzado y todos los jugadores, incluidos Genzo y Kojiro, volvieron a sus actividades. Taro le lanzó una mirada rápida a Genzo, señalando a Tsubasa, quien miró a éste último detenidamente. Luego abrió grandes ojos y se acercó a Misaki en dos zancadas, sorteando toallas, zapatillas deportivas, uniformes y bancas que se encontraban a su paso.

-¿Te fijaste en lo que trae Tsubasa?- le dijo en un susurro a Taro, que lo miró extrañado. Misaki dirigió su mirada hacia Tsubasa, pero no le encontraba nada extraño, salvo sus cordones rosa, que ataba sonriente.

-¡Cordones rosa!- le señaló a Genzo que negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pendientes!- Genzo bajó la voz forzadamente- ¡Tiene puesto un pendiente!

Taro y Genzo se miraron espantados.

-¡Es gay!-susurraron para sí.

-Lo dicho: ¡cotillas!- gritó Hyuga una vez miró a Genzo y Taro hablando en un rincón. Wakabayashi se puso en pie, enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hyuga? ¿Tienes algún problema que quieras resolver?

-No me trago eso que estés saliendo con mi cuñada, Wakabayashi.

Genzo enarcó una ceja, luego sonrió:

-Ah, era eso, "cuñis"

Los demás presentes no entendían ni una sola palabra, salvo Ken y Misaki que ya sabían por dónde iba la cosa.

Kojiro miró a Genzo, y luego le dio un puñetazo al casillero más próximo.

-¡Cuñados! ¡Por todos los Cielos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos.**

El primer tiempo del partido había sido intenso. Los japoneses no dejaban de correr de un lado a otro de la cancha entre atajadas, defensas y contraataques. Afortunadamente, la estrategia de juego funcionaba e iban arriba en el marcador con dos tantos a favor y ninguno en contra.

El árbitro anunció el final de la primera mitad, y los jugadores abandonaron inmediatamente el campo.

Genzo y Taro instintivamente se juntaron con el propósito de continuar la conversación, pero Tsubasa no se los pondría tan fácil. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, e inició la charla.

-Ustedes dos están raros hoy- les dijo una vez se sentaron al borde de la cancha, cada uno con una botella de agua en la mano.

-¿Nosotros?- Preguntó Taro con fingida inocencia.

-Nah, cómo crees- contestó Genzo- El raro parece ser otro.

Taro le dio un codazo a Genzo, quien soltó un quejido para nada disimulado.

Tsubasa les miró pero no dijo nada. Pasó uno de sus dedos por el pendiente que llevaba en la oreja derecha, y apartó la mirada.

Para el par de jugadores no pasó desapercibido el gesto, así que hicieron como si tomaran agua con demasiadas ansias, atragantándose por ello.

El entrenador les habló de la segunda mitad y los chicos salieron con propósitos en sus mentes. Lanzar pases, desviar ataques, marcar y/o bloquear contrarios, anotar goles, averiguar supuestas homosexualidades… "¡Maldición! Debo dejar de pensar en ello. Concéntrate en el partido, Wakabayashi" se decía para sí.

Después del juego (que ganaron, por cierto), los chicos volvieron a los vestidores. La incertidumbre de Genzo y Taro aumentaba con el tiempo. ¿Y por qué era tan importante para ellos el saber si Tsubasa era homosexual o no? Simple. Porque era su amigo. Desde la infancia habían dejado atrás parte de sus temores, costumbres y sentimientos, guiados por el raro y casi que inalcanzable deseo del chico de ser campeones mundiales. Hasta ahí, todo normal. El problema venía en el proceso de ese cambio. Se habían antojado de ese sueño, haciendo lo posible por alcanzarlo, dejando de lado algunas otras cuestiones. Y mientras más lo pensaban, más razones surgían. ¿Acaso Genzo no había tenido por ídolo y única compañía a su entrenador y amigo Tatsuo Mikami? ¿Y Taro no se lo había recorriendo el mundo en compañía de su padre? Dos situaciones con dos interpretaciones: pasar el tiempo con hombres te volvía más hombre, por aquello de la forma de ser, las actividades e intereses en común. Casi que en eso se podría sentir la testosterona en el aire. Pero pasar el tiempo con hombres también representaría un riesgo, así fuera mínimo, de acostumbrarse a más hombres y dejar de lado a las chicas. Homosexualidad, en pocas palabras. Quizá sí, quizá no. Y esa era la raíz del asunto.

Genzo por su parte decidió investigar más a fondo qué tan influyente podía ser Tsubasa en su vida. Entonces recordó las largas conversaciones que habían tenido por teléfono mientras Tsubasa vivía en Brasil y él en Alemania; cómo en ellas se reían como dos comadres, de las ocurrencias, vestimentas y looks del resto de sus amigos.

Amarró las agujetas de su zapato derecho. Miró a Tsubasa por un instante. El pendiente brillaba con la luz de las lámparas del camerino, y él sonreía mientras conversaba con Misugi. Entonces se decidió. Amarró las agujetas de su zapato izquierdo, y llegó a la banca en la que Taro acomodaba sus objetos personales dentro de la maleta deportiva.

-Taro, sé que también lo has estado pensando y hay que hacer algo urgente- le dijo en baja voz.

-¿Qué he estado pensando qué?- contestó Taro sin inmutarse. Cerró la corredera de la maleta y la colocó en el piso para sentarse en la banca.

-¡No te hagas, Misaki! Sabes que hablo de la rareza de Tsubasa.

-Esos son cuentos de Ryo, Genzo. ¿Te vas a dejar atormentar por ello?

-No me atormento, sólo me aseguro. Y tú deberías, más que yo, porque eres amigo de él desde hace mucho.

-¿Acaso tú no?

-¡Pero tú lo fuiste primero!- Genzo se dio cuenta que había alzado mucho la voz, al punto de atraer la atención de varios de los chicos. Carraspeó un poco y se acomodó la gorra- Como sea. Hoy sabré la verdad- Se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar su maleta, pero la pregunta de Taro le hizo devolverse.

-¿Hoy? ¿No se supone que quedaste con Gabriela?

Genzo se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡Cierto! Y hoy era la oportunidad perfecta para…

-Ya déjate de paranoias, Genzo.- Taro el interrumpió- Tsubasa es normal. ¿Quién ha dicho que el rosa y los pendientes son sólo para niñas?

Genzo le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Anda tú también y regresa a entrenar mañana con un tutú. A ver si es que eso no es sólo para chicas.

-Está bien, el rosa es para chicas, por lo general. Pero el pendiente… Cristiano Ronaldo lleva uno y ha quedado nominado varias veces como el Hombre más Sexy.

Genzo le miró con la boca abierta. Ahora resulta que Misaki sabía del escalafón con que las mujeres catalogaban cuán sexys eran los hombres. Debía hacer algo urgente. Después de la impresión, fingió actuar normal.

-Como si Cristiano fuera el más macho de la manada- respondió- Además, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Lo leí en la revista People- la expresión de Taro cambió luego de pronunciadas sus palabras. Ahora estaba asustado- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Soy gay!

::::::::::::::

Debido a la urgencia del asunto, Genzo aplazó su cita con Gabriela. Sabía que su chica no se lo perdonaría tan fácil, que tendría que mover Cielo y Tierra para encontrar la manera más convincente de disculparse, pero el mayor motivo por el que hacía semejante escándalo era por ella. Qué decepcionante sería si ella se enterara del lío que había armado. Así que se excusó diciéndole que tenía una reunión de carácter urgente en casa de Tsubasa, que los había convocado a Taro y a él como pilares de la Selección (cosa que no era cierta, porque en ese equipo no se sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el mejor, excluyendo a Ishizaki que no entraba en la competencia, por pésimo)

Aparcó su auto a un lado del de Tsubasa, en la puerta de la casa Ozora. Dedujo que Taro ya había llegado al distinguir en la ventana una silueta femenina ofreciendo una bandeja con bebidas a un par de chicos, cerca al sofá. Se acercó al timbre y respiró profundo. Lo presionó. A continuación, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la madre de Tsubasa, quien le recibía con una sonrisa.

-¡Genzo! ¡Hace cuánto no te veía!- Natsuko se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Genzo le devolvió la sonrisa, y le saludó formalmente. Pasó al recibidor, y luego al salón donde Taro y Tsubasa le observaban, invitándolo a sentarse. La casa estaba igual que siempre. Pocas veces había ido, pero la recordaba exactamente así, cálida y cómoda. Recordaba también, que la habitación de Tsubasa era la segunda puerta hacia la izquierda, luego de subir las escaleras. Dirigió su mirada hacia allí, pero luego se concentró en sus amigos. Parecían haber estado hablando hacía un rato, pero le restó importancia. La voz de Tsubasa sonó en el lugar.

-En verdad es una sorpresa que hayan venido. Por eso estaban tan misteriosos esta tarde. Han quedado en venir aquí.

Taro miró a Genzo. No sabían qué ni quién respondería.

-Eh, sí.- Taro se adelantó- Es que hace mucho no veníamos, y como tú estabas en Brasil, Genzo en Alemania, y yo en Francia, debíamos reunirnos aprovechando los partidos con la Selección. Pero ya en plan diferente, no en los entrenamientos.

-Sí, y qué mejor lugar que tu casa, Tsubasa- completó Genzo.

-Si hablamos del lugar, no hay duda que hubiera sido perfecta la mansión- replicó Tsubasa. Los demás se miraron.

-Tal vez, pero vine con Gabriela y…- la mirada de Taro se hizo dura- Y ya sabes cómo son las chicas- terminó Genzo, fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto.

La madre de Tsubasa "salvó la patria" entrando con la bandeja de bebidas que ya antes Genzo había distinguido, y le entregó a él una taza de té. Genzo la recibió y enseguida empezó a beber, seguro tomándolo como pretexto para no continuar con el tema de antes. Después de unos segundos, dejó la taza en la mesita de centro, y se puso de pie.

-Necesito ir al baño- expuso sin reparos. Taro le miró sorprendido.

-Ya sabes dónde queda- le respondió Tsubasa, tomando la urgencia de las palabras de su amigo como una verdadera necesidad.

Genzo subió despacio la escalera. Las voces de Tsubasa y Taro sonaban amortiguadas por las paredes que se interponían en el camino desde el salón hasta la segunda planta. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más. Natsuko estaba en la cocina, tarareando cancioncillas mientras preparaba algo de cenar, y Tsubasa estaba entretenido con Taro. Todo perfecto. Se pasó una puerta, y abrió la segunda. Tal como lo recordaba, allí estaba la habitación de Tsubasa.

Entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta tras él. Hasta el momento no había nada que justificara la inesperada homosexualidad de Tsubasa. O eso creía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres.**

La cama de Tsubasa estaba tendida, y algunos de sus antiguos libros de la escuela estaban organizados en la estantería. Miró hacia la pared. Ya no estaban los pocos afiches de chicas guapas que un día, entre Ryo y él, pegaron sobre las figuras sudadas y agotadas de los futbolistas que Tsubasa admiraba. Algunos de esos jugadores seguían allí, fieles a su posición, pero ahora se les habían sumado muchos nuevos (y buenos) jugadores. Destacaban recortes de periódicos en los que se anunciaba el fracaso de la carrera futbolística de Roberto Hongo, su ascenso como entrenador de la Selección Brasilera, y algunas fotografías del antiguo Nankatsu cuando Roberto aún era su entrenador. Este chico sí que era su más grande fan. "Oh, oh. Primer indicio. Aunque puede no serlo. Todos tenemos alguien a quien admiramos"

Siguió su recorrido por la habitación. Abrió el armario que se encontraba al fondo. Allí había poca ropa colgada. Tsubasa se habría llevado casi todo su armario en las maletas. "¡Eso es! Ahí debe haber más información"

Se agachó, y buscó debajo de la cama de Tsubasa. Sacó la maleta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y la subió a la cama. Abrió el cierre y empezó a buscar, sin regar las prendas. Todo normal, hasta que sus dedos tropezaron con un ejemplar de la revista Elle. Genzo observó la revista, y pasó las hojas rápidamente. "Segundo indicio. ¿Una revista femenina? ¡Una porno sería más aceptable!"

Dejó la revista a un lado, y le lanzó una última mirada. De pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo leyendo un artículo en el que daban los trucos de las profesionales para que sus fotos fueran perfectas. "Y luego, si tienes ojos muy azules y la piel muy blanca, le das un toque de rojo y quedas de portada." Pasó un par de páginas, y se concentró en un artículo titulado _Lo que el color de tu ropa dice de ti. "_El amarillo dice que a la persona le gusta lucir su belleza. Tendré que usar más amarillo… ¡Pero qué demon...!- sacudió su cabeza, y arrojó la revista a la maleta- ¿En qué estoy pensando?"

Siguió removiendo la maleta, y encontró el bolsillo en el que Tsubasa guardaba sus objetos más personales. En él encontró cremas para tipo de piel seca, shampoo con olor a "flores al amanecer", cremas reductoras, masajes para el cabello con olor a frutas, entre otras cosas. Le pareció un poco más normal que lo anterior, por aquello que él en su baño personal también usaba todo tipo de tratamientos corporales y capilares para el cuidado de su imagen.

Notó que se estaba demorando mucho. Así que salió de la habitación, pasó hacia el baño y lo cerró con llave, desde adentro. Luego volvió a la habitación de Tsubasa, cerró la maleta y la guardó bajo la cama. Ya encontraría otra forma de entrar allí.

Unos minutos después llegó al salón. Tsubasa y Taro continuaban hablando, ahora más animados, y le han mirado extrañados.

-Lo siento. El baño de arriba estaba cerrado desde adentro, así que me tocó ir al tuyo, Tsubasa, y me entretuve viendo algunas fotografías- La excusa parecía de novela.

Tsubasa asintió, y luego les hizo una proposición que hizo que Genzo se olvidara de cómo volver a entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué tal si les muestro algunas fotos de Brasil? Las tengo en mi recámara. ¿Recuerdan cuando nos reuníamos casi todo el equipo en mi habitación, y nos subíamos todos a la cama?- Los tres ya habían empezado a subir las escaleras. Tsubasa encabezaba la caravana, y Taro le hacía señas a Genzo, preguntando qué había descubierto. Genzo le había dicho, también por señas, que luego le contaría.

Llegaron a la habitación, y se acomodaron en la cama. Tsubasa les entregó un álbum de fotografías que momentos antes estaba en el nochero. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y empezaron a pasar página tras página.

-Y este es Pepe, mi compañero de habitación en Brasil. Al principio fue difícil, por aquello que él decía que yo era un niño ricachón, pero luego nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Allí estábamos en el Cristo de Corcovado, en Río.- Tsubasa les señalaba al muchacho moreno que estaba a su lado al momento de la fotografía. Observaron las otras tres fotos que estaban en las páginas abiertas, y notaron que el chico aparecía en todas.- Hablando de Pepe- continuó Tsubasa mientras los otros pasaban las páginas- Me ha hecho un regalo antes de venir.- Fue hasta el armario y sacó una bolsa. En ella había un bonito suéter verde. Tsubasa lo extendió y se lo mostró a sus amigos.- Creo que me lo ha comprado a mi talla, pero siento que me hace ver gordo.- Se quitó su camiseta y se colocó el suéter.- ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Me veo gordo?

Taro y Genzo estaban boquiabiertos. ¿Verse gordo? Eso era de chicas, sin duda. Tsubasa les miró, y se sonrojó de inmediato. Desvió la mirada, y se quitó el suéter, volviendo a colocarse la camiseta de antes.

-En fin, que ya le preguntaré a mi madre. Quizá tenga mejor opinión de ello. –Envolvió el suéter y lo guardó en el armario. Pareció dudar un instante, y salió de la habitación- Regreso ahora, buscaré algo de comer.- Los otros asintieron.

Genzo se puso de pie, y entró al baño de Tsubasa.

-¿Otra vez?- le preguntó Taro.

-¡Que no hice nada ahorita! Y ahora menos. Voy a investigar. Mira a ver qué encuentras.- Genzo cerró la puerta, y abrió el botiquín que estaba a un lado del espejo. Adentro habían más cremas, máquinas de rasurar, y un secador de cabello.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó para sí, pero Taro lo escuchó. Se abrió la puerta, y Misaki entró con cara de interrogante- ¿Un secador de pelo es algo necesario en la vida de un hombre?- Taro se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

-No lo sé. ¿Es indispensable en la tuya?- Misaki se sonrió al ver la cara de Genzo.- Ya, ya, sólo bromeaba.

-Yo no sé qué sea todo esto, Misaki, pero Tsubasa en verdad está muy raro.

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Qué encontraste?

-Muchas cosas para cuidarse, como…

-¿Condones? ¡No! ¿Encontraste anticonceptivos? Porque ahí sí que nos jodimos.

Genzo rió.

-¡Ni siquiera me dejas terminar! Digo, cosas como tratamientos para la piel y esas cosas de mujeres. Aparte, una revista Elle, muchas fotos de Roberto…

-El pendiente, los cordones rosa y esa cantidad de fotos con el tal Pepe.

-Y aparte esa pregunta de "¿Me veo gordo?"

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Con quién hemos andado! ¡Y lo peor es que hasta podríamos ser gays también y no darnos cuenta!

La charla entre los dos se vio interrumpida por los sonoros pasos en la escalera. Ambos regresaron a sus puestos, fingiendo volver a ver el álbum.

-Chicos, ¡traje sándwiches! Aunque a decir verdad, hace mucho no los comía, ustedes saben, las calorías y eso.

Genzo tosió para reprimir la risa. Taro le dio un codazo, y agarró un sándwich.

Luego de la merienda, ambos decidieron irse a sus casas, convencidos y sin duda, de que su amigo era tremendamente homosexual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

Genzo conducía su auto con la mirada fija en la carretera. Parecía tenso, y hasta asustado, y no era para menos. Se suponía que su amigo era homosexual, y descubrirlo le produjo conmoción tal, que se imaginaba cuáles eran los comentarios de Tsubasa cuando se desvestían con total confianza en el camerino. Obviamente no sentía haberle seguido el juego nunca, pero tenía ciertas dudas, o mejor, temores, con respecto a la situación. ¿Y si él también era homosexual inconscientemente? Necesitaba terapia urgente. Y no había nadie mejor para esa terapia, que su psiquiatra favorita.

Estacionó el auto en el garaje de la mansión, y entró sin decir una palabra. Subió a su recámara, y encontró a Gabriela dormida. Encendió la lámpara de su nochero, y se quitó la ropa. Estaba dispuesto a iniciar su terapia esa misma noche. Miró a Gabriela. Parecía haberse dormido hacía poco, porque tenía su cabello ordenado en la cola de caballo que siempre se hacía antes de dormir, y que para cuando amanecía ya había desaparecido. Se metió en la cama, y la rodeó con un brazo, por detrás. Se inclinó un poco, y le susurró "Gaby" en el oído.

Ella se removió en la cama, y él le abrazó más.

-¿Estabas muy dormida, linda?- le habló dulcemente, mientras ella se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

-En realidad no. Me cansé de esperarte.- Su voz sonó enojada.

-Gaby, en verdad lo siento. Sabes que nunca me gusta plantarte, pero hoy era urgente, en serio.

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante que Tsubasa tenía por decirles, um?- La luz de la lámpara sobre el nochero hacía que los ojos de Gabriela relucieran. Genzo le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. Se veía hermosa.

-Cosas del equipo. Tú sabes, estrategias y esas cosas. En verdad pensé que era más importante- le respondió fingiendo seguridad. Tenía que fingir bien o Gabriela se daría cuenta y ahí si no tendría salvación. Pero pareció creerle. Ella le miró por un momento, y luego le dio la espalda, adoptando la posición inicial en la que Genzo la encontró.- Y si tú quieres… podemos… ponernos… al día… ahora- le dijo mientras le daba besos en el cuello, y en el hombro.

Gabriela soltó una risita.

-Ya, que sabes que me da cosquillas, y si me haces reír no puedo luego enojarme- intentó huir de los besos de Genzo, pero él estaba en mejor posición y podía seguirle.

-¿Y qué crees que es lo que intento?- le respondió cerca al oído, una vez más.

Gabriela suspiró. Ella también deseaba estar con él, pero odiaba que la plantara por una simple charla de fútbol. De modo que le haría pagárselo bien. Se dio la vuelta y Genzo aprovechó para quedar sobre ella.

-Entonces tendrás que hacerlo como nunca antes- le dijo a modo de reto.

Genzo le sonrió y empezó a besarle en el cuello. Gabriela aún no accedía a dejarle acomodarse mejor, así que prefirió empezar por tocarle las piernas. Sabía que Gabriela no se resistía a sus manos subiendo y bajando por sus muslos, suavemente.

-Eres malvado- le dijo ella en un susurro, cuando sintió las ardientes manos del portero sobre sus muslos.

-Lo sé- Genzo detuvo su caminata por las piernas para empezar a desabrochar la pijama de Gabriela. Aún permanecía sobre ella, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por deshacerse de la molesta bata con botones, sin dejarle caer todo su peso y lastimarla. Poco a poco abrió los botones, y la bata quedó abierta de par en par, dejándole ver el cuerpo trigueño de Gabriela, bajo la fina lencería negra que le adornaba. Ella le miraba juguetonamente, y empezó a bajarle la pantaloneta para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, así que quitó de un tirón la pantaloneta, quedando en bóxer. Gabriela se sentó, y entonces él la atrajo hacia sí, desabrochándole el brasier, acariciando su espalda, soltando su cabello… En verdad le gustaba cada que el cabello de ella le rozaba las manos, lo sedoso que lo sentía hasta le parecía excitante.

Jugaron un rato más a darse besos y caricias. Genzo estaba en su punto. Adoraba cada que Gabriela le susurraba al oído "Oh, Gen", jadeaba o le incitaba a seguir besándola, tocándola, sintiéndola… Sus manos se deslizaban arriba y abajo, presionando los senos de ella, mientras su boca seguía acariciándole el cuello. Pronto se dio cuenta que le había dejado un moratón cerca a la clavícula. Gabriela se lo reclamaría por la mañana, eso seguro.

Bajó un poco, y saboreó uno de sus pezones. La extraña sensación de poder que le invadía, aumentaba con los gemidos de Gabriela. Era como si por fin la tuviese para él, y aunque así era, el sólo hecho de tocarla le hacía creer que tenía en ella su más preciada posesión. Un sentimiento egoísta quizá, pero genuino.

Una de sus manos descendió hasta palparle la entrepierna. Gabriela se estremeció. Estaba húmeda y caliente, y no pudo evitar frotar despacio. Su chica temblaba bajo él, y pronunciaba su nombre de la manera más dulce y ardiente posible.

Se acomodó de tal modo que quedara entre sus dos piernas. Ya ahora Gabriela no ponía resistencia, y se dejó hacer un poco más. Genzo entró en ella suave, pero firmemente. Sintió a Gabriela moverse despacio, pero no le dejaría adelantarse. Empezó un ritmo lento, como aquel que toma un trago de su bebida favorita y la saborea antes de pasarla. Todo su ser se concentraba en el placer que le proporcionaba el vaivén que había iniciado segundos antes. Sintió la urgencia de acelerar el ritmo, y las uñas de Gabriela le trazaban sendas de arañazos en la espalda. Ambos se unían en un frenesí de intenso placer. Genzo ya no controlaba su cerebro. Parecía haberse bajado a su miembro, y pedirle seguir en ese estado de éxtasis indefinible. Decía cualquier clase de barbaridades, gemía, jadeaba, excitado, sin poder controlarse, sin poder oír lo que sus palabras decían.

Sintió a Gabriela aún más desaforada. El orgasmo de ella le había llevado al límite esta vez. Siempre pensó que no había nada más placentero que sentir a una mujer en pleno clímax. No había Copa Mundial que superara aquello. Aceleró un poco más, y las uñas de Gabriela se clavaron en su piel. Si ella le reclamaba el moratón, ya él sabía cómo desquitarse.

Otros segundos más, y un segundo orgasmo estremeció a Gabriela. Ahora los gritos habían invadido la habitación, y el ambiente se había tornado caliente, como si un vaho de vapor los rodeara. Pero se estaba bien así. A lo mejor los empleados se preguntaban a quién asesinaban a esa hora. A lo mejor no importaba…

Genzo poco a poco iba perdiendo el control, más de lo que ya. Su cuerpo no resistía tanto, había tanto placer que parecía que dolía. Se derramó dentro de ella, satisfecho. Y eso que apenas comenzaba. La respiración entre cortada de Gabriela le rozaba la barbilla. Esperó un instante, y luego se acomodó en el lado vacío de la cama porque sus brazos ya no soportaban más.

Ella se le acercó, y le abrazó. Se subió a él y le daba besitos en el cuello y en el pecho. No querría más, ¿o sí? Si así era, debía esperar que por lo menos el cerebro de él llegara al sitio correcto, allá, arriba en su cabeza. Pero le miró comprensiva, y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Genzo le sonrió, y le apartó un mechón de cabello que le recorría el rostro hasta dar en la barbilla. Gabriela se recostó en el pecho de él, y luego de unos instantes se quedó dormida.

Genzo no durmió. Se quedó pensando, oyendo el suave respirar de Gabriela, consintiéndola, pasándole su mano por el cabello.

-No soy gay- dijo en un hilo de voz. Sonrió fugazmente y tomó la mano de Gabriela entre la suya, llevándosela a los labios y plantándole un beso. Entonces se dio cuenta cuánto la amaba.

**FIN**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-¿Entonces pensaron que yo era gay, par de traidores?- Tsubasa se había enterado de la gran idea de sus amigos.

-Lo sentimos, pero habían demasiadas evidencias- le contestó Genzo, tirando su maleta deportiva a la banca en el camerino.

-¿Ah, sí?- La voz de Tsubasa sonaba molesta. ¿Cómo podían pensar sus amigos que era gay?

-¿Y cómo explicas entonces la revista Elle en tu maleta, el secador, las cremas y los tratamientos corporales?- cuestionó Taro, que a su lado se ataba las agujetas.

-Todo eso es de Sanae. No lo supero, ¿vale?- El rostro de Tsubasa se tornó rojizo.- Y los tratamientos y cremas no tienen nada de malo.

-¿Eres metrosexual?- volvió a preguntar Taro, mirándole fijamente.

-No lo sé. ¡Ni siquiera sé que es eso!

-Hombre, Misaki, ya déjalo en paz. Él es de esos que confunde la palabra "Esposa" con "Comida"- Dijo Genzo haciendo alusión al personaje anime Gokú- Aunque si lo piensas bien, no hay mucha diferencia- Tsubasa lo miró con aire reprobatorio- Ya sé… Sanae y eso.

-¿Y lo del pendiente y los cordones rosa, em?- Agregó Taro.

-Lo de los cordones rosa es porque me uní a una campaña de cáncer mamario, por aquello de que te escogen como imagen y eso- Tsubasa arrojó su uniforme en la banca, y empezó a quitarse la camiseta- Y lo del pendiente… Bueno, si Cristiano Ronaldo tiene uno, no veo porqué yo no pueda.

-Te lo dije- Taro le dio una palmada en el hombro a Genzo, quien sonrió.

Después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea buscar terapia.

:::::::::

_Todos los personajes de CT pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi_

_Gabriela Chams es propiedad de Katica&Katika_

_Revista People/ Revista Elle, son marcas registradas._

_Cristiano Ronaldo… bueno, ya saben quién es xD_


End file.
